Fiona Flanagan
|nationality = Irish |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Finley Flanagan (brother; incarcerated) Aoife Flanagan (mother) † Cian Flanagan (father) † |profession = Mobster Alcohol swindler |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #21: Blue Blazes (s4) }} Fiona "The Viper" Flanagan was a suspect during the murder investigation of distiller Davy Byrne in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). She then turned out to be The Scarlet Slayer, the killer of multiple prostitutes, including Gladys Perrin, in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Fiona was a 42-year-old Irish mobster and the sister of Finley Flanagan. She had short brown hair and a scar under her left eye. She donned a white shirt with a maroon neckerchief, an olive green vest and a brown coat with pinstripes and black lapels with golden buttons on them. She also wore a bowler hat with a red stripe and earrings. In her first appearance, it is made known that Fiona smokes cigarettes, goes to horse races, and reads Pistols and Petticoats. In her second appearance, it is revealed that Fiona knows anatomy, saw Phantom of the Cabaret, and drinks coffee. Events of Criminal Case Blue Blazes Fiona became a suspect into Davy's murder investigation after Maddie and the player found her flyer on a crate with moonshine bottles. Fiona said that if Davy worked for her, she would not kill him to avoid losing a chance to profit since he was a good distiller. During the investigation, Fiona was reported to be dismantling Davy's distillery, compromising evidence. After the team stopped her, she left for the horse races. The team had another talk with Fiona after finding a banshee she had sent to the victim. She claimed to have sent Davy the banshee after he tried to cheat her out of money to pay his wife's horse races debts, thus admitting he distilled moonshine for her gang. She made clear that she was not a damsel in distress to play with. Fiona turned out to be innocent after Mauro Massetti was found responsible for the murder, but was confronted again when the team shut down Davy's distillery after finding proper evidence (a ledger detailing its monthly moonshine sales). Although she got mad at the team, she implied that she had other assets to take care of. Maddie then said that they would make sure to locate them. Death is a Cabaret Trivia *Fiona is one of the serial killers to appear in the game. *Fiona is one of only five characters to appear as a suspect, a killer, and a victim, the others being Tess Goodwin, Danny Moto, Frank Knight, and Lavinia De Brills *Fiona is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very district's finale. Case appearances *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery FFlanaganMOTPC21.png|Fiona, as she appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past.) FFlanniganApp2MOTP.png|Fiona, as she appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past.) FFlanaganMOTP.png|Finley Flanagan, Fiona's brother. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Victims